Immortalité ambiguë
by Genevieve Black
Summary: On raconte que rien ne peut tuer un elfe... Et pourtant... Leger Slash AL
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre** : Immortalité ambigu

**Genre** : Drame, romance... Un peu de slash

**Disclamers **: Legolas et Aragorn ne sont pas à moi... 'Faut bien se résoudre, un jour où l'autre...

**NDLA** : Ma première fic LOTR. Je sais pas si c'est bien, n'ayant pas fait lire à personne. Il y a sûrement un million de fautes mais... bon, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Immortalité ambigu**

****

On dit des elfes qu'ils sont immortels. Que rien à part une arme à la pointe bien aiguisée ne peut les tuer.

Cela est vrai. Nulle maladie ne les attend jamais. Ils vivent éternellement, les années même ne les atteignant pas. Leurs visages demeurent toujours épargnés de rides, lisses et beaux. Encore aujourd'hui, lorsque l'on chante leurs mérites, même s'ils furent par beaucoup oubliés au fil du temps, il arrive qu'on les compare à quelconque divinité, que ce soit par leur magnificence, leur puissance, leur grâce ou leur quasi immortalité.

Agiles, vifs, fiers, ces créatures aiment se battre, montrer que comme les autres races, leur courage peut venir à bout de bien des ennemis.

Dans la quête entreprise quelques années plus tôt, sept hommes courageux s'étaient unis pour la première fois depuis bien des temps, 4 races aux alliances déchirées par une lointaine guerre. Des liens qui les unissaient, il ne subsistait rien sinon indifférence, voire mépris, vulgaire ironie. Et pourtant, hommes, nains, hobbits et elfes partirent ensemble pour cette aventure qui mena finalement la race des hommes à la victoire. Les ténèbres furent réduits en cendres, les ennemis vainques... et la communauté qui avait traversé tant de périlleuses situations, avait perdu tant et acquit tout autant fut dissoute.

L'homme devint roi, respectant la lignée de ses ancêtres. Le nain retourna parmi les siens, et les Hobbits firent de même, retrouvant avec soulagement la Compté qui les avait vus naître. Quant à l'elfe, il erra.

Pas qu'il n'ait pas place où aller, au contraire. Il était prince de sang, fils de Mirkwood, destiné à succéder à son père. À devenir roi à son tour, comme son cher ami Aragorn. Mais l'elfe Legolas ne voulait point de tout cela. Toute sa longue existence durant, il avait vu passer bien des souverains et ne voulait leur ressemble d'aucune façon. Ces responsabilités, lourdes tâche, papiers et tant de documents, armées à diriger, dîners, cérémonies, habits spéciaux, titre, gloire... Nulle aventure rocambolesque lorsque l'on est assied sur un trône. Pas d'orques à décapiter pour venger le sang tant versé, par d'excursions dans la forêt de Fangorn ni de galopades à cheval sous une lune changeante, poursuivant un ennemi invisible. Qu'était donc l'hydromel de cette vie, de ce destin qu'on lui présentait ? Poison pur et simple qu'il ne se sentait nullement prêt à ingurgiter.

Pour Legolas, une vie privée de liberté était tout simplement inconcevable. Devenu roi, il ne pourrait plus courir à son gré où qu'il le veuille, apprendre à connaître, apprendre à aimer. Longtemps, il avait vécu ainsi. Et maintenant, hélas, il sentait que cette épopée merveilleuse prendrait bientôt fin. Tout cela, il l'avait su depuis le premier jour. Inconsciemment, une partie de lui s'y était préparé. Il ferait un bon souverain, lui disait-on. Juste, fort, courageux... Mais l'absence de danger réel ne finirait-elle pas par tuer ce courage, cette force qui l'habitait ?

Mais depuis quelques lunes, rien n'était semblable pour le jeune prince. Il lui semblait que l'étincelle dont il s'était nourri pendant des siècles s'était éteinte. Car l'homme blond, pour la première fois de sa pourtant très longue existence, était envahi de sentiments puissants mais confus, poignants et douloureux.

Il aimait.

Il aimait de cet amour cruel car impossible. Stupide. Tellement stupide. Cet amour n'avait lieu d'être. Il n'avait aucun espoir qui ne méritâmes qu'on s'y attarde. Aucun espoir pour ce fils de la forêt qui aimait un mortel.

Aragorn.

_Estel_.

Chaque moment était gravé dans sa mémoire au fer rouge et lors de ses moments d'égarement, il les revivait avec mélancolie. Lui, enfant de Thranduil, qui avait passé chacune des nuits de leur aventure à contempler la beauté virile du descendant d'Isildur. _Mon roi._

Si paisible dormeur, immobile, dont l'image lui appartenait pour quelques heures. Temps où, à sa guise et sans pudeur, il se laissait aller à un air attendri, béat d'admiration devant le fort et grand guerrier, celui qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir appeler son ami. Son amour pour lui était vieux de leur première rencontre. Plus de 70 ans. Parfois, il pensait à celle-ci et son coeur se serrait douloureusement.

Estel ne savait alors rien de sa destinée, ni de ses ancêtres et de leurs erreurs. Il n'était qu'un jeune garçon frêle qui prenait plaisir aux jeux d'épées sans se douter qu'un jour, cela pourrait lui sauver la vie. Innocent, déjà beau. Il n'était guère plus qu'un adolescent lorsque leurs routes s'étaient croisées. Appartenant à une délégation de la Forêt Noire, son père l'avait envoyé à Foncombes transmettre ses salutations à son seigneur, Elrond. Rien de mieux qu'un jeune prince, pensaient beaucoup. Élevé à la cour, Legolas Greenleaf savait parler aussi courtoisement que le plus grand des rois, se taire lorsque nécessaire, écouter attentivement et proposer solutions ou plans ingénieux. Souvent, on lui disait, mi-figue, mi-raisin, que le moment venu, il ne serait pas difficile de lui trouver quelque bon parti. Nombreuses étaient, en effet, les elfes femmes ou encore humaines qui se retournaient sur son passage pour admirer son physique avantageux et la grâce de sa marche.

Mais Legolas, autrefois flatté par tant d'éloges, ne le fut plus lorsque son regard croisa celui du jeune et bel enfant assied à la gauche d'Elrond, muet et sérieux malgré son âge. Un Dunedain. Un homme qu'on avait béni d'une vie plus longue que celle de ses semblables, l'un des derniers encore vivant. Mais aussi, il se le fit dire, le dernier descendant d'Isildur, le Roi déchu. Pendant son séjour à Foncombes, il observa cet humain de nature assez réservée qui, il le sentait, le regardait lorsqu'il détournait les yeux pour parler à quelconque elfe.

Un jour, alors qu'il marchait dans le jardin fleurit entourant la demeure d'Elrond, il vit l'adolescent assied sur un banc. Lorsqu'il l'approcha, il leva sur lui son regard bleu rempli d'hésitation.

- Maître Elfe ? Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants ?

- Si tel est votre désir, fit Legolas.

Son compagnon se courba légèrement pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance.

- Vos compagnons vantent vos mérites à l'arc, monseigneur, dit l'héritier aux cheveux sombres. Ils disent que chacune de vos flèches fendant l'air atteint sa cible et que votre dextérité est inégalable.

- J'ai peur qu'ils n'exagèrent un peu, jeune Estel. Toutefois, il est vrai que je me débrouille assez bien. Quel rapport avec vous ?

Le rouge colora quelque peu les joues du garçon.

- Eh bien les instructeurs me disent que je n'ai aucun problème avec les armes blanches, mais...

- Mais pour ce qui est de l'arc, vous êtes une catastrophe ambulante, n'est-ce pas ? Devina Legolas.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, penaud. Une étrange boule dans la poitrine, l'elfe s'approcha de quelques pas de son interlocuteur et, dédaignant son arc armé d'une flèche, le tendit à Estel.

- Montrez-moi votre position, jeune humain.

Maladroitement, celui-ci s'exécuta, guettant l'approbation de son professeur.

- Vos épaules doivent demeurer droites et vos pieds parallèles, le corrigea-t-il. Il est primordial de toujours conserver un équilibre total. Fermez l'oeil gauche et utilisez la petite mire pour bien viser. Bien. Maintenant, fixez le noeud de l'arbre à cent mètres. Non, pas celui-là, l'autre, celui vers le milieu du tronc. Exactement. Décochez !

Les doigts lâchèrent la corde tendue et la flèche alla se loger un peu plus bas que la cible donnée. Déçu, le garçon brun soupira.

- Ne faîtes pas cette tête, mon jeune ami, fit Legolas en posant une main rassurant sur son épaule. Vous faites déjà beaucoup mieux que ce que j'ai pu voir cette semaine. Je suis certain qu'avec un peu de pratique, vous ferez mouche.

- Je ne saurai jamais vous égaler, maître.

- Les elfes sont doués de nature au tir, acquiesça le blond.

- Vous êtes le meilleur d'entre eux, sans nul doute.

Legolas sourit.

- Tant d'éloges, jeune Estel. Je ne suis pas certain de les mériter.

- Les elfes aiment les compliments.

- Je suppose alors que je suis différent d'eux.

- Est-il vrai que vous serez bientôt monarque de la Forêt Noire, messire ?

- J'en ai bien peur. Je suis le fils unique de Thranduil, seigneur de ces terres.

- Cela ne vous enchante point ? S'étonna l'adolescent.

- Commander un peuple est un lourd fardeau, Estel, ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Est-ce pourquoi le seigneur Elrond est toujours aussi sérieux ? Questionna-t-il plutôt.

- J'ai bien peur qu'Elrond ne soit de nature taciturne depuis un temps trop lointain, rit Legolas, suivit de son compagnon. Mais cela y contribue sûrement, en effet.

- Il me semble que j'aimerais être roi, reprit Estel.

Legolas le regarda sérieusement.

- Et que feriez-vous si jamais tel était votre destin, jeune humain ?

- Je parcourrais la Terre du Milieu à la recherche d'Orques et, à la tête de mes troupes, je les tuerais tous jusqu'au dernier. Je ferais oublier les temps sombres à mon peuple et jamais plus il ne connaîtrait la misère des temps anciens vécus. La race des hommes reprendrait le statut qu'elle a perdu, il a de cela bien longtemps.

- Des paroles sages, souffla Legolas. Vous feriez assurément un bon roi.

- Voilà que vous me flatter à votre tour, maître elfe.

Levant la tête au ciel en esquissant un sourire, le prince le remplaça aussitôt par air plus triste.

- Je dois y aller, maintenant, dit-il à son compagnon.

- Vous verrais-je au dîner de ce soir ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, Estel. Nous sommes ici depuis deux semaines et d'importantes obligations nous attendent dans notre propre royaume Silvestre.

- Vous partez ?

Il paraissait si triste que le coeur de Legolas se serra de compassion.

- Je reviendrai.

- Pas avant un temps, je le devine.

- C'est probable, en effet.

- J'aurais aimé mieux vous connaître, Legolas Greenleaf.

- Je reviendrai, se contenta de répondre l'elfe qui n'aimait pas la mélancolie de ces au revoir. Je vous le promet.

Il posa sa paume sur le dessus de la tête du descendant d'Isildur, adressant une prière muette aux dieux pour qu'ils lui accordent leur grâce, puis tourna les talons et s'en fut.

Le jeune humain lui manquait déjà.

Les années passèrent. Presqu'un siècle. Aragorn devint un jeune homme beau, fort et mature dont le charme ne laissait nul indifférent. Et surtout pas lui, Legolas.

Malgré sa promesse faite dans les jardins de Foncombes, tous deux ne se rencontrèrent qu'à quelques reprises et ce très brièvement, chacun ayant des obligations diverses. Mais malgré cela, l'elfe n'oubliait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Et pourtant, alors que défilaient les saisons, il essaya. Parfois, alors qu'il croyait, à tord, être parvenu à une avancée dans cela, il lui arrivait quelque nouvelle d'Estel, rôdeur parcourant les Terres du Milieu, non sans jamais régler son cas à un orque de temps à autre. Chaque fois, son coeur bondissait, incontrôlable, et il priait le ciel que celui-ci accorde encore sa bienveillance à l'homme brun.

Il avait la prestance d'un Roi. Lorsqu'il parlait, des foules se taisaient. Ses idéaux étaient justes, prometteurs. Bien sûr, il ne faisait que les chuchoter, laissant l'engrenage se huiler lentement. Et plus que tout, _il savait._

Elrond, à sa majorité, n'avait eu d'autres choix que de lui avouer la vérité sur ses ancêtres. L'ayant aperçu quelques temps à peine après la discussion fatale, Legolas savait que cela lui avait porté un dur coup. L'homme semblait porter sur ses épaules la destinée horrible d'Isildur, faisant de ses pêchés et de ses erreurs les siens.

Et il y eu la Quête de l'Anneau Unique porté par le vaillant Frodon accompagné de son fidèle Sam ainsi que des incontournables Pipin et Merry. Boromir du Gondor, tué au combat, Gimli, rude mais bon, malgré son statut de nain. Gandalf devenu Blanc également qui, il le savait, connaissait la vérité sur ses sentiments. Sans doute l'avait-il senti ou deviné. Peu importait, si ce n'est qu'Aragorn n'en sache rien, lui. L'amitié devait primer. Ce devait être tout.

Car à quoi bon se leurrer ? Le coeur de l'homme était dédié à la plus belle des filles d'Elrond, l'Étoile du Soir, créature qui avait permi bien des éclats dans le coeur des fils de la Terre et qui avait finalement choisi pour unique amour celui-  
là même qui était prêt, pour elle, à combattre des armées entières. Aragorn, bien sûr. Pour lui, elle irait jusqu'à sacrifier son immortalité et sans doute aussi à renier les siens. Chose que Legolas ferait lui aussi sans hésiter, en dépit de son père et du futur qui lui était réservé. Mais hélas...

Il avait l'impression que son coeur se déchirait dans sa poitrine chaque fois que son coeur se posait sur le couple royal. Le couple le plus envié du royaume des hommes, et peut-être même d'ailleurs. Dans leurs yeux, il y avait la flamme de l'amour éternel, celui qui ne meurt jamais, qui n'a de limites, même dans la mort. L'elfe blond savait quel était son destin ; souffrir en silence, meurtri par son terrible secret inavoué. Personne ne devait savoir. Nul ne devait ressentir une quelconque pitié pour lui. Son envie n'était pas pardonnable. Sa punition...

Conscient que la perfidie de ses sentiments ne devait entacher le bonheur du couple tant adulé, Legolas se retira à Mirkwood où il vécu pendant un temps, ignorant des appels de ses amis. Il apprit que Sam s'était marié et avait eu des enfants ainsi que Frodon, accompagné de Gandalf et de son oncle Bilbo, avait pris le chemin des Havres Gris. Malgré cela, l'elfe blond demeura dans la Forêt Noire à régner sur les quelques dizaines de sujets qui étaient restés. Il ne sourit plus. Ses yeux perdirent leur étincelle de malice et sa peau devint plus blanche encore qu'elle ne l'eut jamais été. Une année passa encore ainsi. Et puis un beau matin — ou fut-ce l'après-midi, il ne le savait plus — on lui annonça une visite. Soupirant, il quitta son air triste pour redevenir impassible et ordonna qu'on fasse entrer l'inconnu.

Un homme de haute taille entra d'un pas assuré. Legolas ne pouvait voir son visage, caché par une lourde capuche. Son corps était drapé d'une cape et d'habits de voyages. Alors que le Roi des Elfes lui accordait un regard ennuyé, son regard accrocha la broche qui retenait la cape et y resta. Il fut debout en un instant. L'autre s'approcha plus lentement tout en se découvrant le visage.

- Aragorn ? Balbutia l'archer. Vous, ici ?

Le Roi du Gondor s'arrêta à une distance que ne franchit pas le blond comme il s'y attendait. Il se contenta de le regarder. Il n'avait pas changé. Quelques fils gris à ses tempes. Rien de plus. Il resterait jeune encore quelques années, étant Dunedain. Il était toujours l'homme au charme indéniable qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait toujours. Cela faisait mal de le revoir.

- Cela fait longtemps, se reprit Legolas après avoir déglutit.

L'autre ne répondit pas à cela.

- Comme vous ne répondiez à aucune des missives que je vous faisais parvenir par messagers, je m'inquiétais.

- Vous sait-on ici ? S'enquit l'Elfe.

- Seule Arwen est au courant.

Poignard. Le nom de la douce fleur était dit comme un rêve. Legolas ferma les yeux un instant.

- Pourquoi cette retraite, mon ami ? Demanda Aragorn. Vous aurais-je, de par le passé, offensé de quelque manière que ce soit ?

- Aragorn...

- Dois-je vous demander le pardon pour un acte ou une parole dont j'ignore la nature ?

- Vous n'êtes en rien coupable, monseigneur.

- Cessez cela, Legolas. Il n'y a point besoin de titre entre nous.

Il paraissait furieux et l'elfe s'en voulu. Il se sentait comme un enfant pris en faute. Pourtant, il avait près de mille ans de plus que le Dunedain.

- Legolas...

- Je vais partir, Aragorn, le coupa-t-il soudainement.

Il put nettement lire de la surprise dans les yeux de son vieil ami. Il détourna rapidement les siens, effrayés qu'ils puissent être aussi révélateurs.

- Partir ? Mais... Mais pourquoi ? Et quand ?

- Bientôt. J'ai demandé à ce que l'on affrète quelques bateaux pour ce qui reste de mon peuple.

- Pourquoi ? répéta le brun.

- Regardez-nous, Aragorn... si peu nombreux... si seuls et réservés... Ceux qui restent le font par loyauté mais je sais que leurs coeurs pleurent d'avoir perdu famille et amis. Il est temps pour nous de les rejoindre.

- Je croyais que vous aviez décidé de rester, continua l'homme.

- Les temps changent...

- Si... Si je n'étais pas venu, l'aurai-je su à temps ?

Legolas baissa la tête.

- Je comptais vous envoyer un messager.

- Mais il aurait été trop tard. Je n'aurais eu le temps de venir, n'est-ce pas ?

Furieux, le Roi avança et l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à le regarder. L'elfe se construisit rapidement un visage impassible.

- Devez-vous vraiment quitter cette terre ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Un Roi doit suivre son peuple.

- Legolas...

- Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles, je vous en prie. Laissez-moi...

Il fut brutalement repoussé.

- Et que faite-vous de notre amitié ! Cria le Dunedain. Cela ne compte-t-il donc pas pour vous ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir, tenta le blond.

- Alors pourquoi fuir ma présence ? Ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ne compte-  
t-il donc pas pour vous ? La communauté de l'anneaux ne fut-elle qu'un souvenir trop fugace pour qu'elle vous importe si peu ?

- La communauté fut dissoute, Aragorn, s'exclama le fils de Thranduil. Tout cela fait partie d'un passé révolu. Acceptez.

- Et de nos amitiés, qu'en faîtes-vous ? N'était-ce également qu'une illusion ? Aie-je rêvé de tout cela ? Fit le roi, la voix brisée.

Legolas sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. L'envie

d'aller prendre l'homme dans ses bras et de lui murmurer le contraire. De lui avouer ce qui assombrissait ses jours et hantait ses nuits. Mais il ne le fit pas. Car il n'en avait pas le pouvoir, ni même le droit.

- Gimli, Sam et tous les autres ont le droit de savoir. Ils ont le droit à des adieux à la hauteur de l'amour et de la confiance qu'ils éprouvent pour vous, continua sur le même ton le brun. Cessez de vous conduire comme un lâche.

Un lâche ? Était-ce ce qu'il était réellement ? Il lui semblait pourtant qu'il n'avait jamais autant fait preuve de courage qu'en ce moment crucial où il mettait un terme à leurs relations. Courage de mentir et de meurtrir l'être aimé.

Il refusa de lever les yeux alors que son ami venait et se postait devant lui, tentant d'accrocher son regard avec la force du désespoir.

- Vous qui connaissez la solitude devriez comprendre, Aragorn. Comprendre pourquoi nous, les elfes sommes si malheureux.

- Vous et votre peuple êtes les bienvenus à la cité blanche.

Legolas secoua la tête.

- Nous serions toujours seuls, et ce même dans une foule de plus de mille hommes. C'est un sentiment qui habite nos coeurs et qui les empoisonne. Demandez à votre femme. Demandez à Arwen de quoi était fait sa vie avant votre rencontre. Vous, hommes, nous dites forts mais vous avez tord. L'amour. Voilà ce qui nous tue tous, finalement. Les elfes sont condamnés. Nous sommes des êtres qui n'aimons véritablement qu'une seule et unique fois. Lord Elrond en est un bon exemple. N'avez-vous jamais vu cette tristesse qui hantait son regard ? Il en est ainsi depuis que sa femme l'a quitté pour les Terres Immortelles. Je n'ose imaginer le bonheur qu'il ressent maintenant qu'il est à son côté. Et il a de la chance.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre.

- Imaginer maintenant un elfe qui aimerait un mortel. Imaginez-vous être cet homme condamné à voir celui ou celle qu'il aime vieillir, puis mourir alors que vous restez jeune et beau. Imaginez devoir vivre sans celui pour lequel vous changeriez votre immortalité contre sa vie, contre ne serait-ce qu'avoir la chance de l'adorer comme il le mériterait. Imaginez maintenant que cet être si cher à votre coeur ignore même que vous l'aimer.

Il se tut, à bout de souffle et une colère inhumaine grondant en lui. Il se détourna et marcha jusqu'à une fenêtre ouverte d'où il regarda la cité des bois et les quelques âmes qui y erraient. Une douleur meurtrissait sa poitrine, vive et tranchante.

- Vivre n'a plus de sens, Aragorn. Cela n'en vaut même plus la peine. La mort est si attrayante que vous en venez à en rêver chaque nuit et que chaque minute vous semble plus lourde que la précédente. Et rien ne peut vous guérir, ni même atténuer cette douleur.

- Est-ce vraiment trop tard pour vous, Legolas ? Votre amour en est-il à ce point ?

- Depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, je ne le crains.

- Je la connais ? Demanda avec hésitation le roi du Gondor.

- Cela n'a guère d'importance, désormais.

Il ferma doucement les volets de la fenêtre et en rabattu les lourds rideaux.

- Certains amours meurent avant même d'avoir eu la chance de briller, souffla-t-  
il.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Il semblerait qu'il soit le destin des elfes de quitter à jamais ces terres. Mais nous ne regrettons en rien d'y avoir vécu si longtemps. Nos peuples ont échangé favorablement. L'heure du départ a sonné son glas depuis longtemps mais nous l'avons retardé car certaines choses restaient à faire. Mais il n'y a plus de guerre, désormais, ni de missions à accomplir. Notre tâche a touché à sa fin.

Il vit une larme naître dans l'oeil de Roi et glisser sur sa joue.

- Ne pleurez point, mon ami. Car malgré tout, je pars heureux. J'ai vécu autant qu'il fut possible de le faire et ai accompli plus que je n'en aurais jamais rêvé. Il y a une fin à tout. Bien sûr, certaines choses me manqueront...

Il lui sourit tendrement.

- Certaines plus que d'autres.

Il s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Dunedain.

- Partez, Aragorn. Il est temps pour nous de nous dire adieu. Une fois pour toute.

L'homme l'entraîna dans une étreinte dure et tendre à la fois, le serrant fortement contre lui.

- Je vous aurais suivit jusque dans la mort s'il l'avait fallu, Aragorn.

- Moi de même, mon ami. Mon frère.

Mon amour, pensa Legolas alors qu'il s'écartait.

- Je raconterai à mon fils combien grand était le Roi Legolas Greenleaf. De notre épopée, il n'ignorera rien.

- Ces moments ne seront jamais oubliés. La communauté ne sera jamais dissoute dans les mémoires.

-Je m'y engage personnellement, moi ainsi que ma ligné.

- Qu'elle ne s'éteigne jamais, fit l'elfe.

Il s'inclina.

- Puissiez-vous trouver là où vous allez ce que vous n'avez point pu atteindre ici, Legolas, lui souhaita le Roi.

Courageusement, il se détourna et marcha vers les lourdes portes de la salle. Il les ouvrit et s'arrêta, dos à lui.

- S'il n'avait été d'Arwen, Legolas, je vous aurais suivit. Et cela où que ce soit.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il sortit en refermant derrière lui. L'elfe se détourna lentement de la porte, comme si ce seul geste constituait, en lui seul, un acte horriblement difficile. Il s'en fut s'asseoir sur son trône où, enfin, il laissa libre court à ses larmes.

_Au matin suivant, alors que l'horizon donnait naissance à un soleil orangé auréolé de dorures éblouissantes, un navire – le dernier que l'on ne vit jamais quitter ces terres anciennes – prit la mer pour ce monde qu'était le Valinor avec, à son bord, une cargaison d'elfes graciles et, enfermé dans un grand cercueil d'ivoire d'oliphant, le corps sans vie de leur Roi. Un grand Roi sage, raconterait-  
on. Preux guerrier qui ne craignait, ni les lames des guerriers sanguinaires du Mordor, ni les flèches des Orques, de même que les Trolls des cavernes. Un Grand Roi, Legolas Greenleaf, que finalement son coeur brisé avait emporté au-  
delà de toute frontière, dans le secret de ses pairs disparus au combat, et qu'un poignard aiguisé avait aidé dans sa tragique et dernière quête._

FIN


	2. Reponses aux reviews

Premièrement, un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic. KISSES. Pour ma première expérience sur cette section, je dois dire que je me trouve agréablement ravie. Le soutient n'est pas ce qui manque !

Alors suite à vos reviews, voici réponses et remerciements.

Bisou

Gen

**Estel la Rodeuse** : Eh bah. Merci pour ton feed ! Je suis désolée de l'erreur. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Je suis contente que tu aie aimé même si tu n'apprécie pas les slashs. C'est vrai que c'est une coïncidence pour ton chapitre futur. Lol! Merci encore. D'une auteur comme toi, ça me touche beaucoup. Bisou. Merci aussi de l'avoir conseillée!

**Elysabeth** : Estel est très gentille de t'avoir conseillé ma fic rougis. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle plairait autant. J'ai tellement hésité à la poster et d'autant plus à la finir, si tu savais ! D'autant plus que vous n'aimez pas les slashs! Enfin, biz et merci encore !

**Lysbeth - Beriawen** : Lol, je t'ai fait pleurer ? En tout cas, merci pour le feed, il m'a fait très plaisir. Bisouilles !

**AeleaWoOd **: Kikou! Eh oui, je suis bien principalement une auteur HP. Je suis très contente que tu aie lu ma fic ( même si tu as commencé par les reviews, lol ) et que tu l'aie aimé jusqu'à m'envoyer ce très agréable review. Lol, personne n'aime les slashs mais tout le monde l'aime quand même, cette fic, finalement. Mdr. L'important c'est qu'elle ait plu et vous a fait passer un agréable moment. Je ne sais pas si je re posterai un jour du LOTR. Pour l'instant, ça ne fait pas partie de mes projets, mais je te promets d'essayer ! Bisou et merci encore !

**Aureliebloom** : Je suis contente de t'avoir émue. Ça prouve que c'est pas mal et j'en suis heureuse. C'était ma première fic LOTR et je suis contente des réactions. Kisses et merci !

**Hali1** : Hello! Ça t'a émue!? Tant mieux. Nan nan, pas que je sois michante ou rien, mais j'aime bien émouvoir les gens. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Legolas souffre beaucoup dans ce court texte, mais... muah, je suis contente. Je l'aime! Mais j'adore faire souffrir mes persos. Merci pour ta review ! Kisses

**Enyo85** : Salut ! Merci de ton review, il m'a fait très plaisir. Si c'est ainsi que tu les imaginais, c'est tant mieux. J'ai alors atteins mon but. Merci encore ! Bisou

**tete de noeud** : Kikou! Tu as aimé ? Tant mieux. J'aime beaucoup tes fics également, je dois dire ! Merci d'avoir aimé et reviewer. Bisou!


End file.
